


Two for Dessert

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Whipped cream and strawberries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for Dessert

He has Gabriel spread out underneath him, flushed and wanting while Sam towers over him on his knees, and the position is so new that for a moment, Sam is breathless with it. Anticipation flutters in his gut, and he can’t help but stroke a gentle finger down the archangel’s cheek.

Gabriel’s eyes are closed, and he leans into the touch, breath ragged. “Sam,” he whispers

The container is next to Sam on the bed and he picks it up, dips a finger in. When he puts the digit to Gabriel’s lips, the archangel’s mouth opens and he sucks it in, sighing a little when the sugary velvet hits his tongue. Sam pulls back, and his finger is released with a pop. He scoops up more of the whipped cream and traces a path of it down Gabriel’s chest, down past his stomach, stopping just below his naval.

The hunter leans down, and his mouth follows the trail of his fingers, kissing and licking and sucking. Gabriel’s hands fist in the covers and he releases a high-pitched whine that has Sam smiling against his skin. His hands are at Gabriel’s hips, content to just hold him while he worships the archangel’s body with lips and tongue and teeth. When he cannot taste the sugar anymore on Gabriel’s skin, he pulls back, scoops up more. Gabriel is uncharacteristically quiet, his breathing uneven, eyes still closed while he waits, and Sam can only reward such patience coming from someone whose nature is so opposite.

With an almost predatory grin, he reaches down and slathers the creamy substance on Gabriel’s cock. The archangel bucks reflexively, but he forces himself still when Sam’s hand touch his thigh. He crawls back up and kisses Gabriel deeply for a long moment before pulling back, then holding his fingers up to his mouth and waiting for Gabriel to lick and suck them clean.

When he slides back down the bed, he’s aware of the archangel holding his breath in anticipation, and he chooses not to disappoint him. He licks along the underside of Gabriel’s cock without hesitation, the sweetness of the whipped topping hitting his tongue and making him moan as Gabriel gives a full-body shudder. His lips slide over the head and he sucks down the creamy sugar as he works his way down the shaft. Gabriel is panting now above him, fighting not to thrust into Sam’s mouth, and Sam rewards him by swirling his tongue around his cock and over the slit.

The sound Gabriel makes then is not human.

Without breaking away from his task, he searches blindly for the container, scoops more whipped cream onto his finger when he finds it, and reaches up to feed it to Gabriel. The archangel sucks the digit down greedily, whimpering as Sam’s teeth scrape gently along his cock. When Sam takes his finger back, it’s to reach down between Gabriel’s legs, underneath where his mouth is working frantically now, and rub against his entrance.

The archangel does thrust now, crying out again, and Sam presses the finger inside. The cry turns into a broken groan, and Sam lowers his head, taking in as much of Gabriel’s cock as he can while the archangel writhes and squirms beneath him. He moves his finger deeper, pressing in more and more until he finds what he’s looking for. The lone window in the motel room shatters with the force of Gabriel’s scream, and with no further warning he comes blindingly into Sam’s mouth, shooting down his throat, the taste more welcome to Sam than the sugary sweetness he’s gotten used to.

He pulls off only when Gabriel is completely spent, and the archangel’s eyes open, blissed out and shocked and so beautiful that Sam cannot do anything but kiss him breathless all over again.

“So. Good dessert?” he finally asks when he pulls back.

Gabriel shrugs and smirks, his eyes sparkling. “Coulda used some strawberries,” he says.

Sam hits him with a pillow.


End file.
